ladinofandomcom-20200215-history
Bokavulario
abásho (OSp. abaxo from Lat. ad+bassus) prep below. :abashár, (de abásho) to go down . :los de abásho the departed, the dead. : tódo sta de arríva abásho everything is upside down. * abastádo (Port. from Lat.) adj almighty, omnipotent (referring to God). * aharvar (hebr.) bater, to hit * aínda (Port. ainda) conj. yet (=Sp. todavía). * alefbet (from the Heb. names of the first two letters of the alphabet) m alphabet. * alforría (Ar.) f liberty, freedom. * Alhát (Ar. The First Day, related to Heb. ehad one) Sunday; thus it is distinguished from the Christian Sunday (in Sp. Domingo, from Lat. Domini dies). * Amidrash - Ha-Midrash * amares m ignoramus (lit., peasant). * anav (Heb.) adj. humble, obedient. * arrivar vi (=Sp. arribar) to arrive. * arón (Heb.) m grave (= ataúd). * asetuna f (= Sp. aceituna) olive fruit. * asetunal m olive tree. * asur adj. prohibited (by religious law). * atakanear (Heb.) vt to arrange. * azno m (=Sp. asno) ass, donkey. * aznedad f foolish thing, foolish act. * atabafar v suffocate. * atemar (Ar.) vt to terminate. * axarvar vt to beat. * badkar (Heb.) vt to reconsider. * balta (Turk.) m ax. * baul m trunk. * bel m waist. * beraxa (Heb.) f blessing. * biterear (Turk.) vt to terminate. * boyadear (Turk.) vt to paint, color. * chapeo (Port. chapéu) m hat (=Sp. sombrero). * chapines (Cat. chapins) mpl shoes (=Sp. zapatos). * chay (Pers.) m tea. * chini (Pers.) m plate. * chikés f youth. * defender vt to prohibit (in Sp. to defend). * din (Heb.) m religious law. * Dio (modification of Sp. dios from Lat. deus god) m God; the Spanish word was modified, because the final -s appeared to the Jews a plural suffix; moreover Dio was used always with definite article (El Dio) to underline the monotheistic principle of Judaism. * donde pron. adv. of whom, of which, whose (=Fr. dont). * guay, ay interj woe. * haver (heb.) - amigo, companyero * innat (Turk.) m whim, caprice. * kal (Heb.) community, synagogue; esnoga. del hebr. qahal audiencia * kamma (Heb.) adv how much? how many? (= kuanto?). * karpus m watermelon. * kavo(d) m honor. (Hebr. koved) * kavzar vt to cause. * kazal m village. * kolay (Turk.) adj easy. * korex m bookbinder. * kushak (Turk.) m belt, girdle. * kyerrar ; querer, amar, voler * lamber vt to lick. * libero (It.) adj free (=Sp. libre). * ma (It. mai from Lat. magis; Sp. mas) conj but, why. * maalé (Turk.) m street, Turkish quarters, neighborhood. Tk. mahale, prob. del arabe mahal, lugar * maalé yahudí ; Jewish quarters , bairro djudio * maaráv (Heb.) m west. cf. ar. Maghreb * maasé (Heb.) m story, event. (Heb. 'event') : kontar un maasè tell a story. maabe (Heb.) m deluge, downpour, torrent. : No kyerro tanto, me dátes mabul. I don't want so much, you gave me plenty. * machará (LT) f spool of thread. * mazal (Heb.) m star, destiny. (Mazal tov: buena fortuna) * mazalozo adj happy. * meara f cave. * meatad f half. * merkar vt to buy. * meshared m servant. * met (Heb.) adj dead (= muerto). * na interj here! behold. * niftar (Heb.) adj dead (= muerto). * orozo (F. heureux) adj heappy. * paja (L. palia straw) f hay (in Sp. straw). * paras (Pers.) fpl money. * portokal (It.) m orange (fruit) (=Sp. naranja). * preto (Port.) adj black. * purimlik (Heb. Purim + Turkic -lik) f Purim present. * raki (Balkan Slavic, of Hebraic origin) m arak. * rio (Sp. rio: river) m lake. * saraf (Ar.) m money changer. * sedaka (Heb.) m charity. ( cf. Neil Sedaka) * shara (Ar.) f wood. * shasheo (Pers.) m dizziness. * shavon (ML sapo, -onis from Gmc; cf. Sp. jabón) m soap. * shemin-de-fer (F. chemin de fer) m railroad. * sutlach m rice pudding. * tefilá (Heb.) f prayer. * trocar (Port. trocar) vti to change (=Sp. cambiar). * xaber m news. * xaftona f beating. * xamam m bath-house. Tur. hammam. * zahut (Heb.) m blessing. * ziara (Ar.) f cemetery visit. (Ar. una visita (en general)) Category:Ladino